


Persona 5 One Shots.

by KelseyKawaii



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Cafe Leblanc (Persona 5), Metaverse (Persona 5), Multi, One Shot, Persona 5 Spoilers, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2019-08-27 06:44:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16697401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KelseyKawaii/pseuds/KelseyKawaii
Summary: A collection of Persona 5 One Shots. If anyone has any requests, I'm open to taking them.





	1. You Were Wrong - Yusuke Kitagawa #1

(As Valentine's Day rapidly approaches, Ryuji tells you some bad news about your boyfriend. You decide to approach him.) 

 

"Valentine's Day is coming up, do you think Yusuke will get you anything?" Ann asked you as the both of you approached Shujin. You weren't so sure what your boyfriend had planned.

"I doubt it, to be honest" you sighed "I'll be lucky to get his time." Ann sighed a little, knowing you were right. Yusuke was a bit of an odd character, anyway. She secretly hoped that he would get you something lovely, though. You both entered the school, hugging one another and going your separate way to your classes. You took your seat in front of Ryuji, who tapped your shoulder. You turned your head to look at him, to see him frowning a little. 

"Um...(Y/N)? There's something I have to tell you." 

You felt your heartbeat quicken. You were suddenly stricken with nerves and you weren't sure why. "What is it?" 

Ryuji looked nervous, as if he was beating around something important. He looked like he was about to break your heart and was already regretting his decision. You weren't sure what was going on, but you wanted to know so badly. The small silence between you made you even more nervous. 

"Ryuji..." you said lowly, your voice cracking already. He shook his head, leaning back in his seat "If you're going to cry, it's best I tell you after school." 

"Ryuji!" you exclaimed. A few of your fellow classmates looked over, then started whispering things. They didn't know about Yusuke since he went to a different school, so they often presumed Ryuji was your boyfriend. Totally wrong, he was just a very good friend of yours. You heard them whispering things like "are they fighting?"

"Look, promise me you won't cry" he said, biting his bottom lip. You nodded quickly. Even though you weren't so sure if you would cry or not (it depended on the news), you were running out of time before the teacher arrived and class started. "I saw Amalie today."

"So?" you asked, quirking a brow, though the mention of her name made your blood boil. She was such an evil bitch, it made you sick. 

"She was...uh..." he stuttered. 

"SPIT IT OUT SAKAMOTO."

Whispers again. "SHE WAS TALKING TO YUSUKE!" 

Your face dropped - as did your heart. At least, it felt that way. "B-but...why was Y-Yusuke talking to Amalie?" 

Ryuji shrugged his shoulders a little, letting out a sad sigh. "I don't know, (Y/N), but if I were you I would ask him about it...considering what happened last time." 

Yes. Last time. Your very first boyfriend. You had dated a boy the year prior, and you really liked him. Not as much as you liked Yusuke, but the feelings were still there. He made you feel so special, loved and cared for. Being the naive teenager you were, you thought he was the one. You thought you would be one of the lucky ones who met their soulmate really young and stayed with them forever. He was handsome, almost god-like in looks, and tall. Though one day Ann and Shiho told you at lunch that they saw him kissing your best friend Amalie at a party you hadn't been able to attend. Your heart was broken - your mind forever messed up from that incident. You immediately deleted her off every social media, and she even left the school and transferred elsewhere due to the hate she received. You didn't care though. She deserved it all.  

"I can't believe this..." you said, tears welling in your eyes. 

"Ah, (Y/N)!" Ryuji sighed "you promised me you wouldn't cry." 

You stood up, packing up your bag and leaving the classroom. Ryuji yelled after you but you left anyway, running down the steps and outside. You left the school, determined to find your boyfriend and break up with him immediately. It was obvious what was going on. She had taken Yusuke away from you! It would be awkward when you two were together as the Phantom Thieves, but you wouldn't stay with him a moment longer. 

Half an hour later, you stood outside his school. You glanced at your watch. There was still hours left before he was out. You whipped out your phone, pulling up his messages. You scrolled through them, your heart breaking even more. Now that you looked at them and you weren't so loved up, you could see his lack of interest in you. You would say things like "I like you a lot", and he would reply "same." 

You felt angry now, your fingers roughly tapping out a message. "We need to talk. I'm outside your school. Come now." You sat down on a bench outside, crossing your legs and waiting for his response. Seconds later, a message came through. 

"I can't leave now. Painting." 

You let out an angry groan. "Do I really mean shit to you? Get out here. Now." 

"What's the matter with you?" he typed back. 

"You'll find out when you get out here."

"(Y/N), I can't just leave in the middle of class. I'll say I'm using the restroom. Come inside. Second floor." 

You stood up, draping your bag over your shoulder once more and finding your way to the boy's bathrooms. You leaned against the wall outside, feeling nervous and so angry at the same time. "Y/N?" you heard him call. You looked up to see him standing in front of you. He didn't even look concerned.

"We need to talk" you said angrily. 

"I gathered that from your messages" he said, crossing his arms over his chest "it better be. I was in the middle of panting something truly magnificent."

You laughed "maybe you can paint Amalie now that she can be your new girlfriend." He blinked at you, clearly confused. Then his face lit up, knowing who you were speaking of. "OH!"

You laughed again, sarcastically. "She is a lovely girl, you know? But I would never date her." 

"SHE IS NOT A LOVELY GIRL!" you exclaimed. Yusuke blinked at you, startled.   
"What has gotten into you?" he asked you.   
"Do you even know who she is?" you scoffed.   
"She is in my class" he said to her.   
"My ass!" you exclaimed "you like her don't you? Have you been seeing your behind my back?"  
"Yes I like her, she's sweet to me" he said to her, frowning "what is your problem? Can I not speak to other women? You don't act this way with the others." 

Your bottom lip wobbled slightly "That's because they have always been good to me. Amalie hasn't."  
"You know her?" he said.   
"Don't act like you didn't know that, Kitagawa! That's it, we're over!"  
"Over?"  
"Yes!" she exclaimed "broken up. Done."  
"This is ridiculous, (Y/N)! Why are you so jealous?" 

You scoffed, taking off down the hallway "I am so done with you."   
Yusuke shrugged, walking back to his classroom. He really didn't understand why you were so angry at him over this. He would have to ask the others. 

 

_______

A week passed and you hadn't heard anything from Yusuke. You spent your days after school in your PJ's, curled up on your bed playing video games or watching sappy romance movies with a box of tissues beside you. You were so upset. Even though Yusuke was a cold person, you felt close to him and had loved him. You had never told him that even though you two had been seeing each other for six months. Now that it was over, you were happy he didn't know. He didn't deserve you. 

A knock on your door on February 14th caught you off guard. You were just about to do your daily crying when it came. You opened it to see Ann and Makoto.   
"Hey sweetie..." Ann said worriedly.  
"Hi..."you whispered tearily.   
"Get dressed" Makoto said to you "we're going out."   
"No. I'm not in the mood. You guys go, though" you said. You tried to close the door but Ann put her foot in the way.   
"Please. We're worried about you. Boss is going to have a nice cup of coffee ready for you at Leblanc." 

You stared at her for a moment before nodding, and allowing them to come in. Boss's coffee was seriously the best. How could you turn it down? You took a shower, got dressed and put on some light make-up before joining the girls in the living room.   
"I'm ready."   
"Good" Makoto smiled "you look beautiful. He-." She paused, clasping her hand over her mouth. You stared at her with confusion.   
"She was about to say 'he' as in 'Boss' will be happy to see you."  
"Yes. I just thought it would sound weird" Makoto said, moving towards the door. "Shall we go?" 

You nodded suspiciously, following them outside and to the train station. As you arrived at Leblanc, everyone was there (except Yusuke). You greeted them all. Everyone seemed happy for some reason, and really excited. Maybe it was because they had dates or had received a card. 

The bell above the door jingled as soon as you sat down. You paid no attention for a moment, thinking it was just another customer.   
"Hello" a familiar voice said. Your heart started to beat super fast. Yusuke. You looked up at him, his face sad as he looked at you. In his left hand was a bag from the Jewelry store, and in his right hand was a bunch of flowers. A small smile formed on your lips, you couldn't control it. 

"We'll leave you two be..." Ann giggled, forcing everyone up the stairs to Akira's room. Yusuke approached the table, standing over you. Boss went to make some more coffee in the back, coughing awkwardly. You looked up at him, waiting for him to speak.   
"You were wrong..." he said to you.   
"About what?" you asked.   
"My feelings for Amalie. But you were right about her. She isn't nice."  
"Why? What did she do?" you scoffed. 

"Nothing to me...but everything to you" he said. You blinked at him, watching him take a seat opposite you.   
"Ann and Ryuji told me everything" he explained "I should have trusted you from the beginning. You are my girlfriend, after all."   
"Not anymore.." you said sadly.  
"(Y/N)..." he started "please forgive me. I will feel like a fool if you don't."  
"Is that the only reason you want me back?" you questioned, tears in your eyes.  
"No" he replied "I want you back because I love you." 

Your heart skipped a beat. The words you had longed to hear from him were finally spoken.   
"I..." you were stunned.   
"I know you love me too, there's no need to say it" he said, smiling slightly. You giggled a little, looking down at the table. He handed you the bouquet, which you took. You sniffed the roses, smiling "they're beautiful, Yusuke. Thank you."  
"There's something else" he said, looking away awkwardly.  
"What is it?" you asked him. He lifted the bag, showing it to you "I had this for a while. I was thinking of an appropriate time to say such a thing. Ann said today is perfect. I wanted to wait until our Anniversary, but she is right. The sooner the better I display my feelings, the more you will understand them."  
"Okay.." you said lowly "tell me."

"I...can't tell you" he said sadly "so I will show you instead."   
"That's okay" you said, shifting forward in your seat in anticipation "show me, then." He reached into the bag, pulling out a smaller bag and then a box. Your eyes widened. You knew it wasn't an engagement ring, Yusuke wasn't the type to go THAT fast...so what was it?   
He pulled out a card then from the bag, handing it to you and sitting back. "Read first." He was blushing heavily. 

you ripped open the envelope, then pulled the card out and started to read it. There was writing on both sides of the card. It read:

 

Dear (Y/N),

                 I believe that I messed up with us recently. Truth be told, I am terrified of what comes next.

You mean the word to me. You are my sunlight on my dark days. I know you always say I am dramatic,

but that's just who I am. I never had anyone in my life who truly loved me apart from my mother. She

is gone now, (Y/N). You are the one who loves me now. Losing you would kill me, so I hope you will 

forgive what I have done.

Yes, I am not very good at conveying my feelings to you. Just know they are there, and alive always.

Inside the box is something important. If you decide to wear it (which - I hope you will. Every day), you 

will be promising to love me forever. The only woman to love me forever, which is exactly what I want

you to be. It is a promise ring. Promise me out loud that you will love me forever, (Y/N). Someday, I  will

give you an upgrade (an engagement ring) but right now, we must focus on our studies and we are

too young. If you promise me this, I will promise it back. 

 

Love, 

Yusuke. xx

Your eyes were filled with tears, a few even dropping onto the card and slightly smudging his neat handwriting.   
"Yusuke.." you said, blinking away the tears. He took the ring from the box.   
"What do you say?"  
"Yes. I WILL love you forever, Kitagawa-kun. Always and forever."   
A smile formed on his lips, and he slipped the ring on your finger and kissed your knuckles "and I promise to love you forever as well." 

As cliche as it sounds - as they both of you sat there, gazing into each others eyes and smiling - you just new that you two would live happily ever after.


	2. Older Woman - Goro Akechi #1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (You don't like the way Aketchi has been talking about the Phantom Thieves – so when you finally get to meet him, you take the chance to mess with him a little.)

“The Ace Detective, huh?” you scoffed as you sat behind the counter at Leblanc, filing your nails “looks like a phony to me.”

Akira looked up at you from his seat at the booth, where he was studying for finals. You, on the other hand, didn't need to study. You were too smart for studying.

“He keeps going on about those Phantom Thieves, it's driving me nuts” Sojiro sighed, then scowled at you “and can you please stop filing your nails?!”

 

You let out a small giggle. “Sorry boss.”

You stopped filing your nails, placing the nail file back in your handbag.

“And sweep those floors. I don't need my remaining customers leaving because of your nails.”

“Yes, sir!” you said, standing up and grabbing the sweeping brush. As you began to sweep the floor, Akira announced he was going to go meet up with Ann. You gave him a small wink, and he shook his head, laughed, and left you alone with Sojiro.

 

“You could be joining them had you not asked me for a job here” Sojiro sighed as he emptied the coffee container to refill it.   
“I needed the cash” you said to him “Uni, remember?”

“Ah yes. How can I forget? My wonderful niece will be the first one to go to University.”

You took a small bow. He laughed and gently slapped your arm. “Get to work!”

“On it” you smiled, continuing to sweep the floor. As you reached the door, it opened and nearly hit you in the face. A young male stood before you, staring at you with wide eyes, his mouth hung open slightly. “I apologise!”

 

You didn't really pay him much heed, just continued to sweep the floor. “no biggie.”

He took a seat at the counter. “Oh, it's you!”

You looked up to see Sojiro looking at the guy with suprise “you haven't been here in some time.”

“Sorry, I was busy with school and cases” the male replied.

WAIT.

 

You finally looked at him, observing his features. It was that Ace Detective guy! The weirdo from TV. You smirked to herself with satisfaction. Now was the perfect time for you to get revenge for all the stupid stuff he was saying about the Phantom Thieves. Idiot.

“Oh, hello!” you exclaimed. He seemed startled. “I so didn't recognise you when you came in!”

“H-hello” he laughed awkwardly, extending out a hand to you “so you know me.”

“I do” you giggled flirtatiously. Sojiro was literally shocked. You had insulted the guy moments ago! You shook his hand gently, making sure your fingers wrapped around his in a certain way, and you held his hand for a tiny bit too long.

 

He was a blushing mess. You knew exactly how to play younger guys. They were so naive and stupid.

You took a seat beside him, turning your body to face his. He inched away slightly, nervous, but you just edged even closer to him. Sojiro, who had presumed you had lost your mind, went into the back to make some coffee for Aketchi.

“So, Aketchi-Kun” you giggled, placing your hand under your chin. “tell me, what's it like being the Ace Detective?”

“It's...hard” he mumbled.

“Is that the only thing thats hard..?” you winked. He gasped, looking away from you.

“A-are you coming onto me?” he asked, refusing to meet your flirtatious gaze.   
“Indeed” you replied “interested in catching a movie sometime? I hear there's a great romance movie on in Shibuya.”

 

He looked like he was thinking for a second. “S-sure.”

“Excellent” you giggled, whipping out your phone and giving him your chat ID. “If you don't text me – I'll be very hurt.” You pouted playfully, and he gulped.

“Got it.”

Sojiro returned, handing him his cup of coffee. He payed Sojiro immediately, taking a sip of the warm coffee to calm himself down. He was obviously working himself up. Her plan was working. You took your finger and gently ran it up his back. He shivered, spilling some coffee on the work top.   
“I-I need to go!” he exclaimed, standing up.

“(Y/N)!” Sojiro exclaimed “stop slacking and let the boy enjoy his coffee.”

 

“N-no!” he said, wrapping his coat around himself “I'm just leaving anyway. B-bye.” With that, he darted out of the cafe.

“The hell was that about?!” Sojiro gasped.

“I played him like the little boy he is” you shrugged, standing up “even the Ace Detective couldn't deduce my intentions. Silly boy.”

Sojiro closed his eyes and sighed. “Please don't scare away any more of my customers.”

“I won't” you said, bringing the sweeping brush back to it's rightful place “just him.”

“What's your problem with him anyway?” he asked.

“He's annoying. A little boy. Little boys like him are stupid, they'll believe anything they want to believe. I'll make him believe I like him, and then make him feel stupid about it.”

“But...why?” Sojiro was really confused.

“Becuase I wanna” you said, a small giggle emitting your lips “just leave it to me.”

Sojiro sighed again “right, whatever. Aint none of my concern.”

 

 

Later that evening, you were washing the dishes in your apartment when your phone beeped. You finished washing up before drying your hands and picking up your phone, which was on your kitchen table. Aketchi. You laughed quietly, looking at his message.

 

**Aketchi-kun**

 

Good evening. I...am sorry for running out like that today. I have never had anyone do something like that to me and I freaked out. Truth me told, I can appear on TV but I can't flirt with women. I would love to see that movie with you tonight, if it's not too late.

 

**You**

 

Interesting. The Ace Detective can't flirt with women. I'll meet you there, then. I live in Shibuya, it's not much trouble for me to get to the cinema. See you there soon.

 

 

 

You reapplied some make-up, sprayed yourself with some perfume and then left for the cinema. As soon as you arrived, you spotted Aketchi standing there, playing with his fingers. As you approached him, you could smell his aftershave. You smiled to yourself. That was kind of cute. You poked his arm, and he jumped upon making eye contact with you.   
“A-ah. Hello.”

“Good evening” you smiled, motioning towards the cinema “let's head in. Tonight's on you.”  
“Of c-course.”

You headed in in front of him, walking up to the ticket booth. He quickly ordered two tickets, two popcorns and two diet cokes. You waited patiently for him and carried your own things into the cinema. As you entered, you noted you two were the only ones in there. Perfect. You could play with him a little more.

 

You two sat up the back, and you placed your feet up on the seat in front of you. Aketchi watched you, taking a sip of his drink nervously. The movie began just as he finished drinking, and you two started paying attention to the movie. Halfway through, you turned your head and looked at him. He slowly looked at you too, gulping.

“Is there anything you'd like to do?” you asked him in a low whisper.

“Wh-what do you mean?” he questioned “we're watching a movie.”

“Mhm” you said, taking your feet down and turning your body to look at him “anything else?”

He shook his head no. You nodded, sitting back. “I see.”

 

“W-wait” he piped up. You looked at him, awaiting a response.

“I – how old are you?” he asked you.

“I'm 19. Why?”

“Well – would you mind um...” he came closer to you. “It's just I – love older women.”

“Spit it out, Aketchi” you laughed. He looked around, double checking nobody was there.

“If I made love to you?”

You giggled, and he seemed taken aback.

“But – you're a kid” you said to him.

“I know how to do it” he said, sulking a little. “I promise.”

“Have you ever done it before?” you quirked a brow.

“Yes” he replied “o-once.”

 

“Fine” you said, taking a hold of his hand and pulling him down the steps of the theatre. He was shaking the whole way home, but as soon as you got him into your bed – OH BOY. You were convinced he was lying. There was no way a guy of his age could be THAT good in bed having only had sex once.

 

As you two lay there, with him on top of you, shaking and sweating, he leaned down into your ear.

“You were trying to play me, right?”

His voice sent shivers down your spine. “Wh-what?”

“You were trying to use me. Make me feel stupid about myself. I'll let it slide because you're hot as hell. From now on, we play by my rules. I say you're mine, and you say Yes Sir.”

You tried to push him away. “E-excuse me?!”

He smirked at you, and you couldn't help but crumble. What a sexy motherfucker. This kid wasn't a detective for nothing. He deduced you from the beginning.

“Yes sir” you said, shivering as he pressed soft butterfly kisses to your throat.

“That's my girl.”

 

 

|| Idek why but the spaces between the lines is so big but I'm too lazy to figure out how to fix it lmao enjoy anyway. 


	3. Beach Babe - Sakamoto Ryuji #1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which you head to the beach with the Phantom Thieves and try to get information out of Ryuji by teasing him.

You had suspected something for a while. The gang were never available to hang out with you after school at certain times. Around these times, the Phantom Thieves would appear and 'take someone's heart.' You had your suspicions that it was them, especially after you found a crumpled up calling card addressed to Kamoshida in Ryuji's bedroom.

Of course, when they asked you to go to the beach with them, an idea came into your mind. You would wear your skimpiest bikini and get the information you needed out of the hot-headed and silly Ryuji Sakamoto. He would be easy to fool, after all. You texted Ann back, saying you would be going, and lay back down on your bed. 

“Perfect” you smiled to yourself, snuggling down under the covers and closing your eyes. It was simply the perfect opportunity. 

The following morning, you woke up and got ready before packing a beach bag. You found a maroon coloured bikini – a thong of course. You weren't very shy about your body so it didn't matter to you, but you knew that Ryuji would go mad at the sight. In a good way, of course.

You met up with the gang outside the train station and you all took the train to the beach. Ryuji was talking with you, acting casual, but you knew deep down he was just dying to see you in a bikini, and you had the perfect treat for him. Truth be told, you had always thought he was cute but neither of you ever made any moves. Now was your shot to get information and perhaps start something with him. 

You arrived at the beach an hour later, getting off the train and heading your separate ways to the boys and girls changing rooms. You were starting to get nervous as you entered your cubicle and slipped out of your shorts and tank top. You presumed it was because of Akira and Yusuke being there. Had it just been you and Ryuji, maybe things would have been easier. 

As you got changed, you started to wonder would it even work. You almost slapped yourself for thinking that. Even if Ryuji didn't like you like that, he was a horny guy. He would most certainly fall for it. As you stepped outside the cubicle, Ann's eyes widened. Futaba's cheeks darkened, and Makoto giggled.  
“Someone here you are trying to impress?” Makoto asked.  
“Maybe” you shrugged. Ann looked at Makoto.  
“H-how can yo-you go out in THAT?” Futaba stammered out. You shrugged again.  
“It's no big deal. It's just my butt.” 

You then strutted outside, making sure you had your walk perfect so that Ryuji would be even more turned on. As you left the changing rooms, the boys looked up. At first, they didn't notice. They just admired all of you, suprised by your hot bodies that were usually covered by your school uniforms. Though you started to walk ahead, and you could practically hear Ryuji whisper. “Dudes!”

You turned your head slightly to look over your shoulder. They were gawking, completely godsmacked. Your plan was already working.  
“What?” you asked, pouting a little. “don't you guys like it?”  
“WE DO!” Ryuji exclaimed, his cheeks red.  
“I say. I would love to paint it sometime” Yusuke said.  
“Dude don't be weird about it” Ryuji sighed.  
“I'm NOT weird!” Yusuke protested. Same old, same old. 

You kept walking until you reached the water. You beckoned for Ryuji to come closer.  
“M-me?” he asked, pointing to himself.  
“Yes, silly. I'm looking right at you. Come here!”  
You saw him gulp, walking towards you in his swimming trunks. He stepped into the water too. You took a hold of his shoulders and he froze up.  
“W-what are you doing?” he asked.  
You gently brushed your hands against his skin, running your hands down to his chest. Akira and Yusuke stared in shock. That is, until Ann and Makoto dragged them away to sunbathe. They knew about your crush on Ryuji but they didn't know your intentions for that day. 

“Just feeling your skin” you said “it's soft.”  
“I – I bet it's not as s-soft as yours, though” he replied shyly.  
“Why don't you feel?” you asked, giving him a small wink. He hesitated before placing his hands on your waist and gently massaging your skin. He closed his eyes. “Wow.”  
You let out a small giggle, moving to snuggle into his chest. He was so confused.  
“Um...(Y/N)? I don't know what's going on with you all of a sudden. Not that I don't like it! I'll shut up.”  
“I like you” you admitted.  
“I- wow. I had no idea. M-me too” he stuttered out.  
“Good. Cause I wanna do all kinds of things for you”.  
“Wow” he mouthed. You laughed.  
“Like what?” he questioned then.  
“You'll see. I need to have a little fun first, though.” 

You started to walk deeper into the water, wetting from your waist down then came back to show that your bottoms were now see-through. Ryuji groaned “Jeez you are perfect.” You stepped out of the water, going up to a stall that was selling bottled water. All the boys were watching you, making Ryuji's jealous. He started to slowly walk out of the water, but by the time he reached the shore you had already bought your water. You started to drink it slowly, then allowed some to drizzle down onto your bikini top. 

“Oops” you giggled as your top then turned see-through.  
“Holy!” he exclaimed, grabbing you and covering you up with his body “what are you doing?!”  
“Don't you like it?” you pouted.  
“For my eyes only” he growled, taking your hand and pulling you in the direction of the public loos. He observed his surroundings before dragging you into the janitor's closet. He switched on the light, locking the door behind him and crashing his lips down on top of yours. You hummed into the kiss, wrapping your arms around his neck. He started to kiss from your jawline to your neck, sucking on the flesh and leaving marks behind. You let soft moans escape your throat, throwing your head back.

“R-Ryuji-” you gasped, pushing him back “I have something to ask you, but I will only do this if you tell me the truth.” His eyes were filled with lust, you knew he would do anything for you in that moment.  
“Ask away.” You looked away, faking shyness.  
“Are you a Phantom Thief?” you asked. He paused for a moment.  
“You said the truth, right?”  
You nodded. “Only the truth.”  
“I am” he said quickly “I'm sorry for hiding it from you.”

You giggled with satisfaction. “That's all I needed to know, bye.”  
“Wait – wha-?!” he exclaimed as you unlocked the door and headed outside.  
“But – wait!?”  
“What's the matter?” you asked, turning around to see him standing behind you.  
“We were kinda in the middle of somethin'” he reminded you.  
“Oh?” you tapped your chin. “I suppose you're right. It's only fair that I fulfill part of my deal. How about this. You bring me out on a date to get some Ramen, and in exchange I'll sleep with you.”  
“But – I want more than that from you” he pouted “do you think I'm some kind of jerk?”  
“No, that's why I said a date. You show your loyalty to me, and I'll do WHATEVER you want me to do.”  
“Can't we do it now?” he blinked.  
“A deal's a deal. I guess you'll have to wait until tomorrow, Sakamoto.”  
“Wait!” he exclaimed as you started to walk away, laughing.  
“(Y/N)!”


	4. REQUEST #1 - Ryuji Sakamoto (For Emily)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING. 
> 
> Y/N has depression and wants to end her life. Her love, Ryuji, discovers she has a palace and must change her heart before it is too late.

Seeing suicide helplines on the television used to make Y/N feel sick.   
Nobody would ever come to help you. You were alone, that was it. The beatings from her parents since she was a child were what taught her that. That is, until he came along. He made her feel so loved, and so special. Being with him felt like she was on cloud nine…but then she would go home.   
She told Ryuji the bruises and cuts were from overworking herself in the nurse’s office. He fell for it every, single time. Some part of her yearned for him to realise that that was a lie. She didn’t want to tell him; she really didn’t want to hurt him. Besides, Ryuji was the type to snap and maybe even confront her parents, and that would just end badly for the both of them.  
As much as she loved Ryuji – she couldn’t stand being on the earth for much longer. Her heart was tainted, bruised by all the abuse she had suffered throughout the years. The torture. She could hear the echoes of her screams as they attacked her, bit her, hit her and mentally manipulated her just for being a girl. They had wanted their boy – but she had just come out the wrong gender. Nothing she could do would ever fix that.   
One day, though, she let it all out.   
“Ryuji!” she cried, “I can’t do it anymore, I can’t lie to you!”  
“W-what are you talking about, Y/N?” he questioned worriedly. She could practically hear his heart thumping as they both stood in the middle of the nurse’s office. Y/N fell onto her knees on the floor. Ryuji let out a small gasp, running to her side and kneeling with her. She showed him a massive, purple bruise on her neck that she had tried to cover with a scarf – in the middle of summer, no less.  
“Y/N…” he gasped again, “w-what is that?!”  
“My father did it” she cried harder. Ryuji’s face scrunched up with confusion.   
“It’s been happening since I was a child” she continued, hiding her face with her hands. She couldn’t bare him looking at her.   
“M-my parents have been beating me since I was a child.”  
“Y/N…” he said sadly, “Oh my god I’m- I’m so…how could I have not noticed?”  
“It’s not your fault” She said, shaking her head.  
“Y/N…I’ll fix this, I swear.”  
“You can’t” She said, “the damage has been done. By him, our classmates….Kamoshida.”  
That name made Ryuji freeze.  
“He-he did it to you, too?”  
She nodded.   
“That ASSHOLE!” Ryuji roared. Y/N flinched, knowing that what usually followed a roar was a bad beating from her mother or father.   
“I will make them all pay, Y/N” he swore, “I swear it to you!”  
“You can’t do anything at all…It’s hopeless.”  
“You are my best friend in the whole world, Y/N. I’m going to make them pay for what they’ve done to you.”  
“That’s awful!” Ann exclaimed, a tear streaming down her face. The other girls were crying too. They had always thought Y/N was a really sweet girl.   
“I know…” Ryuji said, smacking his fist against a nearby dry wall, “It’s pissing me off just thinking about it. I want to keep her safe and sound. How can I do that?”  
“We have to change her parent’s hearts” Yusuke said sadly, “It’s the only way.”  
“Agreed” Akira nodded.   
Ryuji sighed sadly.   
“I want to try something first.”  
“What is it?” Makoto asked, edging slightly closer to him, “I think we have the same idea.”  
“I want to see – if Y/N has…a palace.”  
“What?” Ann gasped, “do you really think she might have one?”  
“It’s possible” Futaba said quietly, “after all, she’s been tormented so much. Look at me, I had one.”  
“True…” Ann nodded.   
Ryuji reached into his pocket and pulled out his mobile.   
He said her name, and he got a hit. His eyes clenched shut, a single tear running down his cheek.   
“Shit…” he mumbled, wiping at his eyes. Everyone remained silent, not sure what to say or do to make him feel better.   
“What place?” Yusuke asked quietly.   
“Nurses office…” Ryuji continued. Everyone was surprised he got it so quickly.   
“It’s a hit” Makoto gasped.   
“Hospital?” Yusuke suggested.   
“Beginning navigation…” the nav spoke, and soon enough, where they had been standing outside the school was transformed into a giant, creepy looking hospital.   
“So…this is how Y/N sees the world” Yusuke sighed. Ryuji didn’t speak for a moment. He gazed down at his phantom thief attire, and then they entered the hospital together. There stood shadow Y/N, waiting on a hospital bed. She swung her legs back and forth, her eyes immediately meeting with Ryuji. She looked pretty much the same, only she was wearing a nurse’s outfit and the majority of her body was covered with bandages, probably to signify her many wounds she had sustained since childhood.  
“I knew you would come…” she spoke.  
Ryuji nodded, “I want to help you.”  
“You can’t. In two weeks, I’m going to die” she replied.  
“Please don’t do this to me, Y/N” he cried, “I need you!”  
“There’s nothing you can do, Ryuji” she said softly, yet emotionlessly, “I’m done for.”  
With that, she disappeared into thin air.   
After battling shadow after shadow, Ryuji was determined to steal her heart. A week had passed, and the gang were edging closer and closer to the centre of the hospital, trying to find Y/N. After obtaining a pass key from a guard, they entered a room which was filled with gurneys and hospital beds, all covered with spikes and medical instruments alike. They had sent their calling card – it was their last chance.   
“Y/N!” Ryuji exclaimed, “I know you’re in here.”  
Suddenly, an object was thrown from the other side of the room, Akira threw Ryuji out of the way as Y/N appeared in battle form. A straitjacket around her body, and a giant doll dressed as a nurse hovering behind her.   
“Y/N!” he exclaimed sadly.   
“Don’t worry, we’ll be gentle with her! You go find the treasure!” Ann said, and the group started to attack. Ryuji couldn’t bare taking part in the fight, so he ran to find the treasure. He turned the corner in the hallway, dodging shadows and locking himself in the nurse’s office, where he spotted the treasure.   
He ran towards the object, which appeared to be a wedding ring. He grabbed it in one hand, then ran back towards the gang to see they had finished the battle. Akira informed him that once the battle was over, Y/N had disappeared.   
“What do you mean she disappeared!” Ryuji exclaimed angrily.   
Y/N appeared behind him. He turned quickly, as did everyone else.   
“You found me” she said.   
“I will always find you” Ryuji said, stepping towards her, “please, remember that.”  
“I want to believe you” Y/N said shakily, “but everybody always lies.”  
“I will keep you safe from now on, Y/N. You can move in with me and my mom. Mom makes good food, and I will make sure you are warm and cared for always.”  
“That sounds nice” she replied gently, stepping towards him. He reached out and stroked her cheek.   
“I always wanted this moment” she said suddenly.  
“Hm?”  
“I love you, Ryuji Sakamato.”  
Ryuji’s eyes widened.  
“You fill my life with so much joy, and happiness. You are my favourite thing on this earth.”  
Ryuji could hear the other sobbing with happiness. They all knew – except him.   
“I-“ Ryuji loved her too. So, damn much.   
“I know” she smiled, kissing his cheek, “I will return to my self in reality and join you once and for all.”  
“Please do…” Ryuji smiled sadly.   
Another week passed before Ryuji had the courage to confront her. She sat on her own on a wall, eating a cheese sandwich.   
“Good mornin’” Ryuji smiled. She turned her head to look at him, a bright, warm smile plastering her lips.   
“Good morning, Ryuji!”  
Ryuji chuckled, “you’re in a good mood today.”  
“Ah, yes. I finally found the courage to stand up to my parents” she said, taking another bite. He watched her with loving eyes. She turned her body to look at him, a bright blush forming on her cheeks.  
“What?”  
“I love you too, you know?”  
Her cheeks darkened.  
“H-how did you know?”  
“Just a hunch.”  
She smiled again, putting her head on his shoulder.  
“Does this mean you’re my girlfriend or sum?”  
“I suppose it does, Sakamoto.”

Ryuji closed his eyes, kissing the top of her head. They would finally be happy together – at last. Y/N moved in with him with his mother’s blessing, leaving behind her abusive past – and every night they went to sleep with her treasure laying on the bedside locker beside them…  
A beautiful photo of the two of them.  
Smiling, laughing…loving. 

 

(I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS EMILY. I HAD FUN WRITING IT. PLEASE LET ME KNOW, AND THANKS FOR THE REQUEST.)


	5. Sleep tight - Ryuji Sakamato Request by Miss Noir!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one made even ME cry as I was writing it. I did my best to add some extra things. Enjoy.

“Ruji Sakamato, hm?” Y/N questioned, letting out a small hum.   
“Yes. He’s the easiest one to target” her older brother Akechi said, “I believe if we crack him, we can gain intel on the Phantom Thieves.”  
“Are you sure this is going to work?” she asked, crossing her legs. They sat in Leblanc, a dangerous place to be having that conversation – but they were definitely alone. The owner, Sojiro, had stepped outside to have a cigarette.   
Y/N took a sip of her coffee, nodding. “fine. I’ll deal with him.”  
“Excellent” Akechi chuckled, finishing up his coffee before grabbing his briefcase, “if my calculations are correct, they will arrive shortly.”  
“I will do my best to help you, brother” she said. Y/N was quite emotionless at times, but she did feel with her entire heart. She just struggled to show that to people she cared about. Well, the only person she had in the entire world to care about was her older brother, even though he was only 15 months older.  
“I know you will” he said, ruffling her hair. Y/N shot him a glare, and he laughed as he exited Leblanc. She could hear him talking to the owner for a few minutes before he took off down the street, his voice becoming distant before disappearing. Y/N sighed. This was going to be a bother, especially if this ‘Ryuji’ wasn’t cute. Not that boys really interested her anyway. She just wanted to be with her brother and help him advance his career.   
“Man, that ice-cream was AWESOME!” she suddenly heard someone yell as the doors of the café opened, the bell above chiming. She glanced to the side, to see the Phantom Thieves entering. She knew their identities thanks to Akechi, but she was bad at remembering faces. After all, it had been a while since she seen their photographs from Akechi’s files.   
They took a seat in the booth behind her. She stood, fixing her blue mini-skirt and strutting over. Ann was the first to look up, raising a brow.   
“Oh, Akira!” she said, “I think this girl needs something.”  
“Which one of you is Ryuji Sakamato?” Y/N asked flirtatiously.   
Ryuji gulped loudly. Akira laughed.  
“W-well, that would be me!” Ryuji piped up.   
“Oh, you’re even cuter than I imagined” Y/N giggled. His eyes widened. It was like he couldn’t believe he was being hit on.   
“How do you know him?” the one known as Makoto asked. Y/N’s eyes shifted to her.   
“I’ve heard of him” she shrugged, “I know a few girls from Shujin who said he was a regular here and that he was cute. I had to look out for dyed blonde hair and a cute face, and I found it.”  
She winked, reaching for a napkin and pulling a pen out of her bra. Ryuji’s eyes nearly popped out of his head.   
She scribbled her number down, then slid it over to him.   
“Text me. I’d love for you to take me out.”  
“I- I will!” Ryuji blushed, grabbing the napkin as if someone else would take it and folding it neatly, putting it into his pocket.   
Y/N laughed as she exited the café, thanking the owner as she passed him. As she rounded the corner, still laughing, she took her phone out of her pocket, calling Akechi.   
“Yes, Y/N? Did you do it?”  
“I did” she giggled, “that was easier than I thought.”  
“I told you. Besides, you’re a natural at this stuff” Akechi chuckled, “I’ll be home at 7. We’ll go over the rest of the plan then.”  
“Understood. Have a great day, brother.”  
“You too, little sister.”

So, that is how Y/N met Ruiji Sakamato. As the months passed, she got closer and closer to him, soon becoming exclusive with him. As she got closer to him, she started to really fall in love with him. Not that she could ever tell Akechi that. They defeated palace after palace, and Akechi was becoming restless after he failed to kill the leader, Akira. One night as they sat in their kitchen, Akechi stood up and slammed his fist down onto the counter. Y/N flinched. She wasn’t used to her brother showing so much aggression in front of her. He was usually sweet, for a murderer. Not that Y/N was innocent in this herself, she WAS involved, after all.   
“We have to do something about that leader! He’s still alive!” he roared. Y/N nodded. Even though Akira was a good friend of hers by that point, she knew what needed to be done. She had to stick to the original plan.   
“What will we do, brother?” she asked him, crossing her legs. Akechi looked at her, smirking.   
“We need to kill him.”  
“Kill him?” Y/N raised a brow, “isn’t that a bit extreme? I thought you wanted him in prison.”  
“That won’t do for me” Akechi said to her. She could tell how deranged he was becoming, it was starting to worry and scare her.   
“Akechi..” she started.  
“Will you defy me?” he yelled at her, “WILL YOU?”  
She gulped back her tears, shaking her head.  
“Of course not, brother. I will do as you say, always.”  
“Wonderful.”  
“What will you have me do, then?”  
“I will have you fight by my side. We cannot let them win, Y/N. We will kill them all!”  
“But Akechi-!” she began. The words almost came out of her mouth. The words she didn’t want him to know. The fact that she was madly in love with Ryuji. The moment she realized she loved him was just after they changed Okumara’s heart, and she had been worried he would get caught. She had confided in him that he was in a dangerous situation, hoping he would quit being a Phantom Thief. But he didn’t, and it broke her heart in bits. She wanted nothing more than to be with Ryuji forever, but killing him and the others was now the only option. Or else she might end up dead, too. Her brother had lost his mind, and she was no exception to his rules. Or Shido’s.   
“No buts!” he yelled again, “we kill them. Tomorrow. We cannot allow them to change Shido’s heart, Y/N. It’s up to us to kill him!”  
“…” she didn’t say anything for a second. “I understand. We kill them tomorrow.”  
“Please, Y/N” Akechi sighed, “don’t tell me you love that monkey?”  
“O-Of course not!” she exclaimed, “my mission is clear! I’ve known what I needed to from the beginning!”  
“I knew I could count on you” Akechi smiled, giving her a tight hug. Y/N fought back the tears.   
“I love you” Akechi said.  
“I love you too” she said softly, snuggling into him more for comfort.   
“Let’s sleep” he said suddenly, pulling back, “we need all of our energy to use our persona’s tomorrow.”  
“Yes we do.”  
Though that night, Y/N didn’t sleep a wink. Thinking of killing Ryuji kept her awake all night, wondering where she went wrong in life. She just kept thinking of his soft lips against hers, his warm embrace and his laugh and stupid jokes. She would never get to kiss or hold him again…that broke her heart even more than learning she had to kill him.   
______________________________

“Y/N!” Akechi called. She knew it was time to show herself. She heard the Phantom Thieves mumbling with confusion.   
Y/N took a deep breath, then stepped out into sight. Akechi smiled.   
“You really thought she loved you, Monkey man?” he asked Ryuji who was staring at her, mouth wide open.   
“You’ll catch flies like that” Y/N smirked, “waste of my time, honestly. Though it was worth it in the end to kill you all!”  
“No way…” Ryuji said, tears starting to fall from his eyes, “Y/N…how could you?!”  
“It’s simple really” Akechi answered for her, “she was gaining intel from you, for me. Because you are a fucking idiot.”  
“Y/N!” Ryuji cried, “tell me it’s not true!”  
“It’s true” Y/N said, smirking, “prepare to die!”

The battle lasted an hour, and before long – Y/N and Akechi were defeated by the Phantom Thieves. All their hard work was for nothing…they lost. Out of breath, Y/N clutched onto Akechi, who’s eyes suddenly widened.   
“What?” she questioned, looking behind her. To her utter shock, there stood another Akechi.   
“W-what’s happening?!” she exclaimed, straightening herself.  
“Ooh, don’t look so surprised” the shadow Akechi chuckled, “this was the plan from the very beginning.”  
Y/N was speechless, as was Akechi.   
Y/N realized the end was near as soon as shadow Akechi pulled out his gun. Her Persona, named Vero, disappeared from behind her. Vergo took the form of an upside down woman on a torture wheel covered with thorns and ivy. She had become such a part of Y/N.  
“I’ll end this right here, right now” he said, pointing it at Akechi, “one Goro at a time.”  
“NO!” Y/N roared, and just as the bullet escaped the gun, she jumped in front of it.  
Feeling the bullet tear through her stomach, she landed on the ground on her back, screaming in agony. Blood poured from the now open wound, which was going to kill her.   
“Y/N!” Ryuji cried, “no, no, no!”  
He ran towards her, ignoring the cries of his comrades.   
“Get back!” Akechi yelled, as she shot his shadow self “she’s my sister!”  
Ryuji ignored him as he held Y/N in his arms. Akechi joined by his side, tearing a piece of his outfit’s sleeve off and attempting to stop the bleeding – but it was too late. Tears slid down both he and Ryuji’s cheeks once they realized there was just no saving her.   
“Ryuiji..” Y/N smiled. Ryuji started to cry harder. She figured it was because she had called his name.  
“Don’t cry” she said, giggling weakly. Her body was starting to fail. She could no longer move, her vision was blotchy and her hands were shaking. She reached up to wipe a few tears from his cheeks but they just kept coming, and her weak hands couldn’t keep wiping them away.  
“Y/N” he cried, “please don’t die and I won’t cry.”  
“Ryuji…why are you crying for me?”  
“Because I love you” he said, his bottom lip wobbling violently, “I love you with all my heart, I can’t lose you! Ever. We’re going to get married someday, and have babies!”  
“Heh – I wish” she said, smiling again. He cried harder once more.   
“What?”  
“No it’s just – this is the first time I’m seeing you smile and it’s going to be the last.”  
He clutched her hand tightly, and she held his weakly.   
“I know you think” she started to cough, blood coming out of her mouth. Ryuji shook his head.  
“Don’t talk!”  
“I have to tell you” she said, now she was crying.   
“I never lied to you, Ryuji. I am so madly in love with you” she confessed, “I never lied about that. The time that I spent with you was the most liberated I have ever felt. Every day was a blessing, I die here with beautiful memories of you in my heart. Even when it stops beating, it will be filled with love for you. Forever. Please, find someone. Get married. Have your kids, and then when your time is here, I will come and bring you home.”  
Ryuji sobbed into her hand, kissing it gently over and over.   
Her eyes flickered to Akechi, who was a sobbing mess.   
“Y/N please!” he yelled, “it should be me who dies here, not you!”  
“Akechi…” she smiled softly, “I’m so sorry for leaving you right now but – you are needed more in this world than I am. It is time I protect you, instead of you protecting me. Remember when I used to get bullied and you would beat them up for me? Think of this as my thank you. Live. Be a good person and redeem your crimes. Redeem mine.”  
“I don’t need you to thank me!” he cried, “please!”  
“Thank you for everything…the both of you. I love you both with all I’ve got. Please, don’t forget me. I will watch over you, always.”

Her eyes closed. She couldn’t keep them open anymore. She was in pain, and she wanted to be free from it.   
“Y/N!!!!” Akechi and Ryuji cried in unison, but then her spirit slipped away…finally free from her pain. 

Ten Years Later 

“Daddy, where are we going?!”   
“To see someone special” Ryuji chuckled, looking in the rear-view mirror at his little girl.   
“Who is it?!”  
“You’ll see.”  
“Aw, daddy no fair!”  
Ryuji laughed, pulling up outside the graveyard. He unclipped his daughter from her booster seat, then lead her by the hand to Y/N’s grave. His daughter tilted her head.   
“Who is this?”  
“Y/N…this is Y/N” he said softly, placing a bouquet of roses on her grave.  
“What do you mean, daddy?”  
“This is where the love of my life lays” he explained, “she died.”

“Oh, daddy” she nodded, “I’m sorry, daddy.”  
“It’s okay” he smiled, “she is with me always, and you too.”  
“How do you know?”  
“She promised me” he said softly, kneeling down.  
“Is this why you and mommy broked up?” Y/N asked him.  
“It is” he said quietly.   
His daughter, who he named after his deceased love, nodded.  
“I’m sorry you lost your love, daddy. I’m sure she misses you too.”

Ryuji teared up, “oh. I hope so.”  
He brought her back to the car and strapped her back in, wanting a moment alone with the grave.   
“Y/N…” he said softly, “since I came here last year, I divorced. I’m sorry that I couldn’t keep that. I know you wanted me to move on and be happy, but…the true love of my life is you. It will always be you. That is why I named my daughter after you. So that I always have a piece of you with me. I love you, Y/N. Someday, we will be reunited again, and I will live my life happily so that you will be proud of me. I’ll see you next year.”  
He blew the gravestone a kiss. He went to walk away, then froze and turned to face the grave, giving it a bow.   
“Thank you again for everything, Y/N…

Sleep Tight.” 

 

|| Thank you, Miss Noir for the request. This one broke my heart hahaha!


	6. Secret Love - request by Starshine001

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Starshine001 requested some Akechi fluff. I’m sorry for the delay, I couldn’t think of something. So, here goes ~!

“Y/N!” a female student exclaimed from behind Y/N as she sat in class. Y/N turned her head to look at her.   
“Yes?” she asked, quirking a curious brow. Not many of the girls spoke to her, so it was a surprise to see a popular calling her name.   
“I heard a rumour about you, and I’m just wondering if it is true.”  
“Wait – what?” Y/N blinked. She hadn’t heard anything back.  
“Yeah, something about you dating Akechi-kun.”   
“Tch…that’s not true! Y/N exclaimed defensively.   
“Then why are you two always together?” she asked, really not believing her.   
“We’re friends is all” Y/N said quietly.   
“Suuuure!” the girl giggled, “if you’re not dating him, then you won’t mind me asking him to prom.”  
“Of c-course not!” Y/N lied. The girl nodded, leaning back in her chair.  
Y/N turned her head, knowing the conversation was over. Her heart was thumping in her chest. The rumour was true, but she thought they had been so careful not to be caught together too many times. Especially since he was always busy working, she thought they would get away with it until high school was over. So essentially, it was true. She was Goro Akechi’s girlfriend, for a while at that point. Just over a year.   
Akechi had been a friend of hers since elementary school. She had always had feelings for him, and he had always had feelings for her. One night just over a year beforehand, they decided to take a stroll around Shibuya at nighttime. She saw a dog in a pet store window and fell in love with it instantly. The next day, Akechi surprised her with the dog – which she named Loki as per his suggestion. A beautiful, three-month-old (at the time) German Shepherd.   
She ended up kissing him from her excitement. Akechi was beyond shocked, as was she, but he ended up confessing, and she did right after, and they arranged a date to see how things would do if they were romantically involved. It went AMAZING. Way better than she had ever hoped for, and they became an official item. They decided to keep things under wraps as per Y/N’s request. She didn’t need people bullying her and annoying her for ‘taking him.’   
As the school bell rang, concluding class, she quickly packed away her things and made her way to her locker. As she placed her biology book back in her locker, she felt a pair of hands resting on her shoulders. She turned to see Akechi.   
“Oh, someone decided to come in today” she giggled, “My Ace detective has been busy lately.”  
“I do apologise that we haven’t seen each other, Y/N” he said sadly, “I hope I can make it up to you soon.”  
“Akechi…” she suddenly said, closing her locker door and turning to look at him, “do you plan on going to prom?”  
He seemed surprised by her question .”Of course! I wouldn’t miss a date like that with you for the world.”  
“We are supposed to be a secret, though. Don’t you think we should go with other people to avoid suspicion?”  
Akechi’s face remained emotionless for about a minute, as he stared into her eyes. Emotionless turned to confusion, and then confusion turned to sadness. She felt so guilty.   
“Y/N…I have abided by your requests for a long time” he said sadly, “just now, instead of coming up to you and kissing you and holding you like I want to do, I have to act like we are simply friends. I’m getting tired of it.”  
“Akechi?” Y/N was shocked by his response. He never used to defy her like that, not that she was bossy or anything. Or was she…?   
“I just want us to be a normal couple. No hiding, no weird stuff. We can’t avoid things for much longer, people are talking about us.”  
“You know about that?” she questioned. 

“Yes. People have confronted me about it” he said ,”but as per your request, I have denied any rumours. We have to say we are a couple, Y/N. I’m not ashamed of you.”  
“But –“  
“Are you ashamed of me…?” he questioned her quickly, cutting her off.  
“No, of course not Akechi. It’s not that at all, not even close.”  
“Then what is it? You’ve never told me really.”  
“Yes I have” she said quietly, looking down, “I don’t want to be the girl who’s dating the ace detective. I want to be normal.”  
“Then maybe you shouldn’t date the ace detective” he said, a hint of both anger and sadness in his voice.  
“Akechi, don’t say that!” she exclaimed, earning the stares of some other students.   
Y/N broke down, starting to cry immediately. The thought of breaking up with him made her heart ache immensely. Akechi’s eyes widened, he hadn’t meant to hurt her – not at all. He wrapped his arms around her almost protectively, kissing the top of her head. Y/N snuggled into his warm frame.   
“Y/N…” he cooed, “I’m so sorry. Please don’t cry.”  
She continued to sob into his chest, afraid of losing him. There would be no worse fate for her.   
“Akechi-kun?” they suddenly heard. Akechi turned to look at the person calling his name.   
It was the popular girl from Y/N’s class. She was holding a single, red rose. Akechi smiled kindly at her, still holding Y/N. The popular girl ignored her, handing him the red rose. Akechi stared at it, shaking his head.  
“What’s this for?”  
“Won’t you come to prom with me?”   
A few other students gathered around to watch his response, since they approved of this girl being with him. Akechi smiled warmly.  
“I’m sorry but I already have a prom date.”  
The popular girl’s eyes flickered to Y/N as she looked up at Akechi. He was so amazing and handsome her heart wanted to burst.   
“I-what?”  
“Yes. I’m already going with my girlfriend, Y/N.”  
“Y/N is your girlfriend?” she gasped, “but she told me she wasn’t.”  
“We were keeping it a secret, but we have just decided to be more open about it. .Isn’t that right, Y/N?”  
“Yes” Y/N squeaked out, her voice still weak from crying.   
The popular girl glared at her, then walked away with her gang.   
Y/N pulled away from Akechi slightly and pressed a soft kiss to his lips. Tears started to stream down her cheeks again. Akechi was even more confused than before.  
“Is something wrong? Did I not do that right?”  
“No, it was perfect!” Y/N cried.   
“Then what is it?” he asked worriedly.   
“It’s just-“  
“Just?”  
“It’s just – these are super happy tears!” she cried harder.  
Akechi blinked at her, then started to laugh as he pulled her into his chest once more.

 

“Oh, Y/N” he grinned ,”you are so cute.”


End file.
